Power Rangers Celestial Guardians
by Shotokan Master
Summary: As a new threat arises a new team of rangers must step forward to protect the gates to the Celestial Plane, they are the Power Rangers Celestial Guardians...
1. Intro

**This is the beginning of an all new Power Rangers OC series to succeed my original Power Rangers Dragon Masters series, this is just to start and hype up the story a bit, this will be a weekly update and like my other will follow a show style format, only I have some different ideas with this one in particular and I hope you will all enjoy the unfolding of this new tale of the Power Rangers.**

* * *

_**POWER RANGERS**_

_**CELESTIAL GUARDIANS**_

**Story**

Long ago in ancient China there existed an evil force collectively known as the Three Killings, The San Sha. This plague threatened the entire country, and soon the world would be engulfed in this evil force. But there was hope; for out of the darkness stepped three young protectors, the Celestial Guardians. Armed with the power of the Dragon, Unicorn, and Lion; they drew back the assault of the San Sha, forcing them back into outer space. It was then that the world would know harmony and the guardians returned their powers to the Celestial Plane; that is until they are needed again…

_**CHARACTERS**_

Sean/Red Unicorn Ranger - Male

Alex/Blue Dragon Ranger - Female

Micah/Black Lion Ranger – Male

Zorga – the Killing of Love

Cryos – the Killing of Hope

Tavius – the Killing of Innocence

Meteoroids - Minions

Shakara - Queen of the Celestial Plane

Xandian - Keeper of the Power


	2. Guard 1: Guardians of the Plane

_**GUARD I: **_

_**GUARDIANS OF THE PLANE**_

Space, a vast sea of stars, planets, and emptiness; but also a cold desolate place where some places thrive with life while others remain dead; some wish to live in peace, but others wish conquest or destruction, and some wish only the annihilation of existence. Through the darkness of space a ship rips through the curtains of stars leaving a trail of destruction behind it.

The ship was not particularly large but it was intimidating, with its black body and spikes protruding from it, almost like an asteroid. Some may mistake it for one had it not been for the cannons underneath the hull. Inside was the same dark cold tone as space itself. In the main room three figures stood in what seemed to be a perfect triangle, not moving nor speaking, until a red energy shot down from a device above them; their bodies surged and moved until each one opened up their eyes.

They all looked vaguely similar with their black uniforms, though each one had a different cut of color in them, colors consisting of green, yellow, and silver. Their skin was pale and white as if it had not seen natural sun in eons. Their eyes all matched looking black and emotionless as well as their white hair. The shortest of the three was definitely a female while the other two male.

The female moved away from the triangle and walked over to an empty wall space that opened into a viewport. From there she viewed down upon a blue planet. She spoke, "We've finally reached it."

"Yes, now we'll be able to get the key." The one with the green cut spoke.

The silver raised his fingers and rubbed his chin while crossing his arms. "And the most important factor, our revenge for being kicked off this planet long ago. In the end nothing will stop us from our conquest of Earth." He snapped his fingers.

_**Silver Grove**_

He stepped into the youth center known as the Juice Bar and stared around its tropical theme with pineapples and coconuts everywhere. His feathered brown hair sat perfectly on his head, making his bangs wave from side to side. Other than his dashing features and green eyes he was vaguely normal looking with a solid red shirt and blue jeans to match. He had come to the Juice Bar a few times because he liked the chocolate milkshakes. But today he got something he didn't expect. Off to the corner was a collection of people and a stage. Up on the stage was another teen roughly his own age, perhaps a bit younger. He was doing stand-up comedy.

"Yes, yes, yes…yes, yes, yes. This is a good time, for today I get to stand in front of this fine crowd. We will laugh, we will cry, but know that despite my seemingly good intentions I plan on dropping a comedy roofie into your drink, so I can commit acts of comedy love on you. Then in the morning I'll say that I'll call, but I never do. Then in a few months I'll call you all back and say that I miss you, as I weep. You're the best crowd I ever hard, that's what I'm going to say. Then we'll get together and create acts of unspeakable violence against the community. One of you will turn to me and say, 'Alex you're a riot.' And I'll comeback with I'm a riot? You're the freaking riot! Get it, ha ha, it's funny!"

As he continued to speak more and more teens roared in a laughter that put the place in a tremor.

The one that walked in even cracked a smile himself as he sat at table. His attention was then cut off by the hands of a familiar person.

"Hey Sean,"

"Micah, good to see you," Sean was glad to see her.

She was shorter than Sean, but still roughly the same age. Her brunette hair though long curled perfectly all the way down toward the midsection of her back. Besides her young and adorable features her piercing blue eyes are what attracted all guys to her as well as her perfect hourglass figure. She was also a trendy dresser as this day she wore her blue miniskirt and striped blue and white top. "How is my besty doing today?"

Sean chuckled slightly, "Just enjoying the comedy styling of this Alex guy."

Micah looked up and noticed his blonde hair and slender body type. Though he didn't seem as built around as Sean he didn't look in anyway unfit. And the black shirt and jeans he wore complimented him well, especially when it came to his blue eyes also. "He's cute," Micah said smiling.

"You cannot be serious." Sean scoffed at her.

Micah just shrugged and smiled.

It was long after this conversation that Alex finished his comedy routine and stepped off the stage. As he walked he saw Micah from across the room, he was instantly drawn to her. He quickly found himself in front of her as he introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Alex."

"Micah,"

"Listen I hope I'm not being too forward but…"

However before he could finish that sentence the room began to shake and rumble. Everyone in the room began to panic in worry that it was an earthquake. But Sean had lived in Silver Grove, California his entire life and knew that the tremors were not caused by earthquakes, and he made it clear to Micah and Alex as he clarified it to them.

He quickly ran outside with the other two behind him. What they were greeted with on the outside was a wake of destruction. They were staring at people on the run from rocky looking creatures with craters for heads.

"What the…" Alex didn't know what to say.

Their eyes then diverted to a little girl who tripped over herself. She now had one of the creatures tower over her and raise its giant club for a hand. It swung with ferocity.

Reflexively Sean had thrown himself into the creature and tackled it. He stood up and saw another behind him to which he reacted with a strong back kick that didn't even seem to faze it. But he didn't quit as he swept his leg taking the creatures' center of gravity. That however got the attention of more. Sean quickly found himself surrounded by five. But to his surprise Micah and Alex broke through a few and joined him as they formed a triangle around one another. Sean was surprised to see Alex. "You can fight?"

Alex smirked, "Comedy isn't my only talent."

"Just focus you two." Micah said.

The creatures stroke fast and hard. The three used one another as a point of balance as they simultaneously threw front kicks that knocked them into each other.

"I think these guys are made of rock." Micah said.

"I thought their personalities were kind of hard." Alex made a joke that he noticed they didn't find funny. "Hey I just want to die laughing."

Across the city, across space and time for that matter, on another plane of existence a man garbed in white with gold skin bowed before a woman with blue tattoos, gold skin, long black hair, and a crown. "I am sorry my queen, but they have returned and are attacking Earth."

Her angelic voice soothed his worries as she spoke. "Then we have no choice, bring the chosen three."

"Yes my lady." He said closing his eyes and chanting.

The three threw a punch as the creatures leaped at them. However they punched nothing as they realized that their surroundings had changed. They now stood in an empty white space. They looked around puzzled.

"Well death wasn't so bad." Alex said.

"We're not dead." Sean said to him.

"No we're not, but then again where are we?" Micah asked.

"You are in the Void."

Their attention darted toward the gold man in white garbs.

"Dude, what's with the getup?" Alex asked.

"These are my clothes mortal. I am Xandian, keeper of the power."

Sean stepped forward. "What power?"

It was then that a glow in the center of the space ignited creating a flash that soon revealed the figure of the woman Xandian had been talking to moments before.

Sean stared into her beauty and felt his knees shake. "You're beautiful."

"I am Lady Shakara, the queen of the Celestial Plane."

"Is that where we are?" Micah asked.

"No, this is the Void the link between your world and ours, a place where time does not exist. For eons we have watched and waited hoping this day would never come."

Alex looked up at her. "What day?

Shakara grew a look of sadness. "The Celestial Plane is a place of immense power. Should a mortal gain access to it they would become an immortal and gain incredible power. There are beings known together as the San Sha. They wish to gain access to the plane."

"But how can they if they exist in our dimension?" Micah asked.

"Like most everything that's hard to get to there are gates. It is possible to destroy these gates through the sacrifice of innocence."

The three looked down understanding that's what they were going to kill the little for. It placed anger inside of them.

Sean stepped forward, "How can they be stopped?"

Shakara smiled and revealed three orbs that flew onto the wrists of the three teenagers.

"Whoa!" Alex was surprised at the sleek devices, "What are these?"

Xandian chimed in, "They are your Celestial Morphers. You will use them to gain access to a power far beyond anything you could ever dream of."

"But how do they work?" Micah asked.

"Press the center button that will open up to a voice detection system that will be locked onto your voice, you will then give the passcode Celestial Fusion, the powers will then be yours."

"Do not take this task lightly, for excepting will place the protection the world in your hands. The San Sha will show you no mercy." Shakara warned them.

"I'm doing this." Sean said.

Micah placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm with you."

"I may not know you guys well, but as long as I get to be close to Micah I have no complaints."

"Then let you leave this place as not humans but as guardians of the Celestial Plane." Shakara ended before waving her hand.

As they were once taken they were quickly back. They noticed that they were placed in the exact moment as before they left, but as the creatures landed they fell onto a glowing force field that sent them flying away. The three looked down at their morphers.

Sean took the lead as the other two fell behind him. "Alright guys, let's do it; it's morphin time!"

In unison they clicked the buttons that opened up as they were instructed and cried the phrase, "Celestial Fusion!"

This caused a surge of electrical and mystical energy around them as their bodies got a sudden jolt of power and energy that surrounded them creating similarly matching suits followed by the cocooning of their heads in bright helmets. Once it vanished they marveled in there new found passion and energy.

"Wow, this feels amazing!" Alex said touching his black suit.

Micah felt her blue helmet and agreed, "I feel so powerful."

"Exactly what we need to fight," Sean said taking a stance, "Guardian of the land, Red Ranger!"

"Guardian of the water, Blue Ranger!" Micah said.

"Guardian of space, Black Ranger!"

Sean stared and they all took stance together, "Power Rangers Celestial Guardians!"

The creatures now swarmed in the dozens attacking more furiously than before. But this time they were greeted with blasts and more powerful kicks and punches. These were not the same three that had entered the Void, no, they were now a unified fighting force, and they intended to allow their enemies to realize it.

Sean turned his blaster into a saber and ran up a pillar doing a back flip off of it striking down six creatures with it. He shifted around turning it back to a blaster shooting down five more.

Alex had a spear that he was using to strike out enemies from a distance, and he did so with precise timing and accuracy, his enemies were slain with ease.

Micah only used a combination of her blaster and power whip. Together nothing was able to stand her way as she soon circled her whip around her perimeter with blasts that cleared the area.

The three rangers rejoined one another to tag the final group of creatures; the three combined the power of their blasters destroying the monsters in an explosion that cleared the entire assault away.

_**San Sha Ship**_

Aboard the San Sha ship the three stared at the monitor. "Well it would seem, the Earth isn't defenseless after all, is it Zorga?"

"No Tavius, it doesn't appear to be. What is your analysis Cryos?"

Cryos stood and smiled, "Fun."

Back at the Juice Bar later that day the three met up there and sat at a table together. They figured it would be easier for them to work together if they spent more time with one another, especially for Micah and Sean to get to know Alex better.

"I gotta say this is so awesome." Alex said joyous.

"Hey it's not all fun and games, we have a mission to uphold, and remember we can't tell anyone who we are. It's the only way to protect the people we care for." Sean said.

Alex nodded his head in agreement.

The three nodded together that they were no longer normal high school teens but Power Rangers.


	3. Guard 2: A Little More Information

_**Okay here is the second chapter in the new Power Rangers series, you may spot some differences, one being Micah saying instead of Guardian of the water it's now ocean, I just thought it sounded cooler. If you have anything you like or don't like I'm always open to interpretation and change of creativity based on reader's view. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**GUARD II: **_

_**A LITTLE MORE INFORMATION**_

Alex stared at his morpher, fiddling with all the buttons and feeling the smooth texture, all the while being captivated by its metallic silver design. He never once in his life ever imagined that he would be a Power Ranger. He remembered all the stories from generations past, how the Space Rangers saved the Universe, how the Lightspeed Rangers fought demons, even how the Dragon Rangers defeated a breed of draconic monsters. Now here he was, standing once again in the Void with the other two members of the team. He did not know much about Micah or Sean, except that they were good people. Sean, he recognized, was a strong and tough person with a heart of gold. He would never let any innocent get hurt while he stood around. Then there was Micah, a sweet angelic girl with as much caring as a person could have; she loved everything. Then there was him; what did he bring to the team? Sure he was a good fighter, but he didn't feel the same way as the others. Was this something he even wanted or was it just a spur of the moment decision? It was then he heard his name and his concentration was broken, his thought returned to the moment.

"Alex!" Sean called.

"Yeah what's up?" Alex said staring at everyone, including Xandian and Shakara.

"You need to pay attention we're getting a full back brief on what we're dealing with." Sean said.

"Ah, a little more information is always nice. " Alex said with a smile.

Their attention diverted back to Shakara as she continued with her brief.

"The San Sha as I said are divided up between three beings. Each one different from the others, but all of them quite deadly," she presented a holographic image created from crystal beneath her. "First there is Zorga, she represents the killing of love, and it is what gives her power. The destruction of the heart is what she is best at. The next is Tavius, the killing of innocence. Much like what you saw with the little girl during their first attack, which would have only strengthened his power more. Lastly there is Cryos, the killing of hope. He is the strongest of the three, for if one has no hope they are quite vulnerable to his power. They use minions known as Meteoroids, strong soldiers created from an unknown space rock, it is nearly indestructible."

"Highly fascinating; so for Zorga all we would really need to do is ask her out on a date and she'll be defeated, because let's face it, I am irresistible." Alex laughed.

Micah pushed him from behind. "Hey man, it's no joke. Take it seriously or go home."

"That is not possible," Xandian said. "Once the celestial power has bonded to you through the morpher you cannot remove the power unless the person is killed."

"I'm sorry but did you just say killed?" Alex asked.

"That is correct young black ranger."

Alex held himself for a moment not speaking nor blinking. He seemingly froze in place.

Meanwhile aboard the San Sha ship the three killings were pondering on their next move. That is until Tavius stood up.

"I've got it. We're going to send down one of the creatures to deal with the situation."

"That could work, but which one?" Zorga asked.

Cryos thought for several seconds before finally coming to a conclusion, "Send Hammerfist. He is a simple creature but his strength is unmatched, even against the rangers."

"Do you really think he can do it, like you said he is simple. Especially of the mind, not your brightest creature." Zorga pointed out.

"The path of destruction that he lay will be enough to strengthen ourselves so that we may break the gate to the Celestial Plane."

Tavius walked over to an alien styled computer panel which lit up a screen with a rotational window of creatures. He came to the silhouette of the recognizable Minotaur like body. He selected it and the canons underneath the ship shot down.

The beam crashed into the center of the street. Once it vanished all it left was a cracked road and crater, leaving only the monster. His strong build was unlike that of any human, the furry hooves were filled out and tough, his face was long with razor teeth and horns to match. His black hair was pulled back into a braid that easily lay over his shoulder. In his left hand a steel hammer, one that had seen many battles, a hammer stained with blood.

He noticed a car almost running straight into him and he instinctively raised his hammer and furiously brought it down onto the hood of the car, causing it to flip overhead and land on another car.

The people watched for a moment before they reacted the only way they could, with a scream.

Hammerfist watched as a long malicious smile curled across his face. For no matter what planet he had ever visited it was always the same, first the screams, then the death.

Back in the Void Micah began her questions. "So what causes our morphers to power up? I mean how are they linked?" Micah asked.

"Many eons ago I remember one who asked me that, his name was Zordon. He and another called Ninjor created coins to create another group of rangers, which is where I come in…"

Before she could continue she grew a look of worry. "The San Sha has sent a creature."

"Then we'll get to it," Sean said with Micah behind him. He then noticed Alex still stunned. Sean yelled for him to which he reacted as if coming out of a trance. "Are you with us?"

Alex nodded but unsuringly.

"Then let's do it. It's morphin time!"

Like before they took their stance, driving their arm behind them to press the button followed by them raising their morphers to their mouths and crying out their command, "Celestial Fusion!" And like before they were transformed into the Power Rangers.

They were immediately transported to the middle of the destruction where they noticed all of the damage.

Sean clenched his hand, grinding his teeth under his red helmet. "They're going to pay for this."

Alex noticed Sean's determination and said nothing.

The three were then taken notice by Meteoroid's and Hammerfist. The creature stared at the rangers. "And what are you three?"

"People you have made angry; guardian of the land, Red Ranger!"

"Guardian of the ocean, Blue Ranger!"

Alex shook his head and joined in, "Guardian of space, Black Ranger!"

Together they stood, "Power Rangers Celestial Guardians!"

Hammerfist only smirked, "Power Rangers! Let me tell you something, countless planets have I decimated, leaving not one trace of its inhabitants. There was none who could stop, and your planet is no different. Its entire legacy will be ridden in blood."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Micah claimed.

Hammerfist wanted to hear no more and sent the Meteoroids.

The rangers quickly began dispatching the creatures as they first had. Of course the monster joined in, something they had never encountered before. Hammerfist had brought his hammer across the Black Ranger and creating a shower of sparks.

Sean leaped in and slashed the back of the creature creating a large wound. Of course he didn't realize the creatures speed as he was instantly knocked down. "This guy packs some power."

Hammerfist began walking toward the Red Ranger but became wrapped up in the Blue Ranger's whip.

Micah looked over at Alex who lay in the same spot he hit. "Alex, do something."

Alex looked toward the ground through his dark visor before taking out his blaster and shooting at the wound of the creature.

Hammerfist growled as he fell to one knee, he then felt the shock of the whip surge through his body. Never before had he fought such powerful beings. Could he have underestimated them?

Sean rose to his feet again charging his sword and striking the creature down from the front.

The energy surged through Hammerfist completely frying his body to which he fell and closed his eyes.

Aboard the San Sha ship they only smiled. For they knew the battle was far from over, as it is said when one life ends so shall it be reborn even more powerful. As the giant canon once again shot a green blast that covered Hammerfist. His body twitched for a moment before electricity surged through him once more bringing him back to life only this time his body tore through its skin leaving a shell and this sequence continued until he was taller than the tallest skyscraper in the city.

Alex breathed out, "How are we supposed to fight that?"

It was then that clouds spread and an unforgettable site came from the sky. A mecha unicorn galloped down along a rainbow path. It neighed as it charged into the monster knocking it down.

"What is it?" Micah wondered.

It was then that Sean realized inside of his helmet images appeared and information along with it. "Hey guys, his name is Unistorm, he's a Mecha Beast."

Unistorm stopped before Sean and stomped a metallic hoof.

Sean nodded and jumped on top of his head. At the base there was a foot locking system so he wouldn't fall off. "All right, let's charge him again."

Unistorm did just that and once again knocked the monster down. The two were unstoppable.

Sean was then downloaded with another item, something called Lightning Crash. "All right it's time to use Lightning Crash!"

The unicorn neighed and a beam of lighting shot down onto the horn and Unistorm sent a shock blast that penetrated Hammerfist, who growled at his defeat, for he never knew that despite his several victories that he would find defeat among the most unlikely species. His thoughts then passed out of mind as he keeled over and in a blast of energy exploded being nothing than a giant ball of flame and soon not even that.

"I can't believe he was defeated so easily." Zorga was shocked.

"It is true the power from the Celestial Plane is grand, we must obtain it." Tavius added,

"Do not fret, for it was not a complete loss. If you notice one in their group has a hesitation about him, he is not fully committed. I will accept this defeat seeing as how we have attained a little more information. And that will be the downfall of the rangers." Cryos ended the conversation.

Back in the Void Shakara was congratulating the rangers on a job well done.

"We were definitely lucky to get Unistorm." Sean said.

"He will serve you well. You may go now rangers and enjoy your time in the human realm." Shakara said. But right before they did she sensed Alex's conflicted feelings. "And remember the San Sha prey on weakness."

The ranger's teleported out.

Xandian approached his queen and kneeled before her, "What troubles you my queen?"

"The Black Ranger I fear will fall." Shakara ended.

* * *

_**Next time on Power Rangers: Alex feels that he is not ranger material and is attacked emotionally by the killing of hope. Will he survive? So be ready for**_

_** COME BACK BLACK...**_


End file.
